Paw Pooch
'Paw Pooch '''is a major character in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's a super-powered Dog Star who is capable of growing one, two or more legs and is able to use for them for any superhero need. Background Paw Pooch once lived on a planet where aliens and dogs are able to grow more limbs from their bodies. Just like Mammoth Mutt, Paw Pooch was unable to grow limbs from his body and was made fun by his classmates because of that. His parents however were patient with their son and comforted him when his days at school were rough. Paw Pooch hoped to gain his limb extension power and help his planet. At his therapy, his therapist suggested that Paw Pooch's stress level was somewhat high and it needed to be reduced or he won't gain his limb extension power. His parents spoke with their son and they chose to sign him up for meditation classes. Paw Pooch began to enjoy the classes and he was able to come to peace with himself. One day at a school presentation on the planet's secret jewelry safe, Mechanikat and his catbots entered the planet and began to savaged through the city. The students were ordered to take cover but Paw Pooch wanted to do something. As Paw Pooch was ducking down, he saw on the paused video that the secret jewelry safe was underground of his parents' house, thus they were in danger. Paw Pooch quickly ran out of the school and over to his parents' house only to be confronted by Mechanikat's catbots. Paw Pooch didn't know what to do until he remembered his mediation class. Suddenly, Paw Pooch grew two more limbs and he began to battle the Catbots. Fed up with Paw Pooch's interferences, he told the catbots to come back aboard the ship and he swore revenge on Paw Pooch. The Dog Stars' spaceship came down and Brainy Barker, who witnessed the battle from a distance offered a job as a Dog Star. Paw Pooch, who saw his parents happily tear up, accepts the offer. He bids his parents farewell and boards the Dog Stars' spaceship. Development Paw Pooch is one of the Dog Stars that the storywriter wanted to include in his stories. He's one of the storywriter's favorite characters when he was younger. Along with his teammates, Paw Pooch is able to engage into human-related activities. Personality Paw Pooch is extremely clumsy and somewhat accident-prone as he tries to help his teammates when they don't need help or if they're fine by themselves. Although just like Mammoth Mutt, Paw Pooch had a kind and loving heart and wanted to help his people and protect them from intergalactic criminals. Despite his clumsiness, Paw Pooch is not stupid neither is he ignorant, he seems to catch along on somethings very steadily as it goes along. He does seem to have a good friendship with the male Dog Stars, notably Tail Terrier, Bulldog, Hotdog and Tusky Husky but they may often appear as foes to him when his clumsiness gets them in trouble or injured. Nevertheless, the group cares about each other and is never too mad to let Paw Pooch fight crime with them. Paw Pooch's own clumsiness seems to pose as his only weakness since it's his flaw that he hopes to fix. He often turns to Hugo, Brainy or Krypto for guidance, since they're the only characters who are patient with Paw Pooch and they seem to tolerate his clumsiness, compared to his male teammates. Physical appearance Paw Pooch is a medium-sized Bassett Hound with yellow fur with large brown spots. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Leg Generation: '''Paw Pooch's prominent ability is able to grow one, two or more legs from his body and use it against his enemies Appearances The Nature Dragon meets Krypto Before the events of the episode, Paw Pooch and the Dog Stars are battling Mechanikat for a memory chip that contained the blueprints to a doomsday device. Tusky manages to get ahold of the doomsday device and destroys it using his tooth drill. As the Dog Stars retreat back to the ship, Mechanikat swears vengeance and that he'll get the memory chip back by any means possible. In the episode, Mechanikat finds an invention that could help him with retrieving the memory. He hires Snooky to go over to the Metro City Science Center and steal it from the inventor, King Hugo. His scheme proves to be successful as it causes the machine to go haywire and destroy half of the center. Krypto and Streaky who witnessed the crime taking place informs Hugo about the incident and with this new knowledge, Hugo jumps into action. Krypto contacts the Dog Stars and they board the spaceship to Mechanikat's spaceship. On the way, Hugo is introduced to the Dog Stars who all gives Hugo, their respect as he's recognized as the legendary Nature Dragon. They infiltrate Mechanikat's spaceship and find the invention in the control room. Just as Hugo planned to steal it back, he accidentally triggered a booby trap. Mechanikat appears, strips the Dog Stars of their powers and tells them his plan to retrieve the memory, construct the doomsday device and use it conquer the galaxy, starting with planet Earth. Mechanikat leaves to set up the doomsday device. During his absence, Hugo manages to get ahold of the neutralizer and restore the Dog Stars' powers. They break free of the cage and battle the incoming Catbots. The Catbots and Snooky are defeated, Mechanikat is stripped of his memory and Hugo regains his invention. On the way back to planet Earth, Hugo is rewarded with a medal and is made an honorary Dog Star for his heroism, much to the joy of the others. They return to the Metro City Science Fair and Hugo re-enters and wins the science fair. The Nature Dragon: The Series Paw Pooch appears in the other episodes as a major character. Category:Dogs Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:English characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Superheroes Category:European characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters who fly Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Immortal